


Just This Once

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter - character, Hermione Granger - character, M/F/M Threesome, Male-Female Friendship, One Night Stands, Promises, Spouse Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry showed up at Hermione's door after another lousy date just to chat. Instead, he got a surprise offer. More surprising was Draco's permission to let his wife go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

"Do you have to live in the wilds of Scotland?" Harry asked, blinking at Hermione through steamed-up lenses. "Hell of a trek when a man's just been chucked in the rubbish bin." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked away as she reached out to cup his cheek.

"Oh, Harry," she said, her voice soft. "Not another one." She tugged him into the kitchen and pushed him into a chair. A few swishes of her wand caused a clatter in the cupboards, and after a minute, two steaming mugs of tea were on the table. Hermione pushed one at him and wrapped both hands around her own as she sat across from him.

Harry nodded after several slow breaths. "Yeah," he said. "Another one." He shook his head and drummed his fingers on his mug, his eyes going distant. "She wanted the Chosen One. You'd think after this long I'd find someone who wanted just Harry."

"Good luck with that," Draco said, moving out of the hallway to lean against the door jamb.

Harry flushed and took off his glasses to rub the lenses on the hem of the jumper poking out beneath his coat. "That's.... This.... Dammit, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. If anything was going on."

He slipped his glasses on and his eyes widened. Draco's hair was ruffled, he had a reddened mark on his long neck, and his black cotton shirt was inside out. "Something was, and you did interrupt," Draco said. "Obviously."

Harry made a face, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Just I always forget--"

"We've been married five years and you still forget I'm with her?" Draco put one hand on the nape of Hermione's neck and she tipped her head back to lean against his hip. Draco smiled down at her and stroked her hair. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him, and Harry looked away, swallowing hard. He envied their casual affection. They could hold arguments that would nearly shout the Ministry down, but they had somehow figured out how to make their relationship work. Harry didn't understand how that was fair. If anyone should have found it impossible, it should have been those two, and yet they'd been together for years.

He couldn't get past three dates with anyone. They wanted the hero. They wanted to parade around the city with the Boy Who Lived on their arms. One woman had spent the entire night running her fingers through his hair to keep his scar exposed. Harry couldn't stand it. He didn't want to be the hero, the Chosen One, the famous green eyes and the famous scar. He wanted to be _just Harry_.

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up in time to see Draco straightening up from Hermione's kiss. "I should go," Harry said, pushing his cup to the middle of the table. "Let you two get back to ... er. What you were doing."

"Harry, wait," Hermione said. "Please, wait just a minute." She stood up and tugged Draco out of the kitchen. Harry heard them speaking in soft voices, Hermione cajoling, Draco obviously in opposition to whatever she had asked.

"Draco, you _promised_!" Hermione shouted, and Harry heard her stomp a foot hard enough to rattle the glasses in the cupboard behind him. He got up and went to the doorway. Hermione stood with her arms akimbo, fists on her hips. Draco leaned against the wall, arms folded, staring at his bare feet. Draco looked up when Harry moved and Harry took a step back at the glare in Draco's eyes. He remembered that from school, that look of simmering anger. It had been close to impotent, then, a teenager's frustrations. It was far more believable now.

"I should go," he said, holding up one hand in a propitiating gesture. "Look, I didn't mean to get in the middle here. Get in the way. I just wanted to talk to someone and--"

"And Hermione was the first person you thought of because you're best friends and always have been and that's never going to change." Draco said it in one breath, his voice flat, expression unmoving. "And I'm not fool enough to even make an effort to change that." He shoved one hand through his hair, putting the mussed strands into further disarray, then looked at Hermione. He sighed and shook his head. "I did promise," he said quietly. "But are you sure about this? Are you quite sure this is how you want to go about it? Granger, how would you feel if it were me and that were Pansy?"

Hermione went up on her toes and kissed his jaw. "If I'd promised," she said, and Draco's stiff posture eased. Just a touch, just a little, but when he looked at Harry again, the steel anger in his eyes had faded. Draco exhaled slowly and gave Hermione a little push. She smiled at him, then turned her smile on Harry. It was small and quavery, and as she approached him, Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. He opened his mouth and she put one finger over his lips. "You're 'just Harry' to me," she said, and she slipped her arms around his neck. "Come up to bed with me, Harry."

Harry gulped, and that was all he had time for, because Hermione kissed him, her hands in his hair and her nose pressed against his. He could feel the rims of his glasses digging into his cheeks, the earpieces slipping upwards and off. He grabbed the doorway with both hands, clawed at the molding, and wrenched his head back to stare at Hermione. "You're _married_ ," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders to push her back. "To Malfoy, which just makes this even weirder. Hermione, what the hell?"

"She owes you," Draco answered for her. He stepped up behind Hermione and met Harry's eyes. "You're her best friend, she feels she owes you a great deal, and I promised her that if she ever decided how she could repay you for everything you've meant to each other over the years, I wouldn't stand in the way of it, whatever it was." Draco lowered his gaze to Hermione's neck and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Never expected this was what she'd come up with, though," he muttered.

"I don't understand," Harry said. "Did you seriously offer to sleep with me?"

Hermione smiled up at him. She leaned back against Draco, who slid his arms around her waist, and she brushed Harry's jaw. "I want you to have one night with someone who doesn't give a damn about the Boy Who Lived. Someone who cares about 'just Harry'. No strings, no demands. Just Harry. Just this once."

Harry looked past her at Draco, who raised a brow. "I promised," he said again. "But one caveat. Not alone. I'll share, for one night, but not alone. Besides," he added, rolling his eyes. "Granger's got this fantasy and maybe if I let her do it, she'll finally let me-- _ouch_." He winced and laughed as Hermione elbowed him, then looked Harry in the eyes. "How 'bout it? Once in a lifetime, one time offer here. Care to shag my wife?"

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what happened next or how he made it up the stairs. Maybe they Apparated; maybe they flew. All he remembered was another kiss, Hermione's earnest smile, and then they were in the bedroom, Draco turning down the lamps and Hermione unbuckling his belt. Harry gripped her wrists and held her still, examining her face as if she had answers written in her skin. "Hermione...."

She shook her head and shushed him, pulling her hands free. She cupped his cheeks and drew his head down to kiss him again, and this time he settled his hands on her waist and let her. She slid her fingers into his hair and tickled her nails down the back of his neck. Harry shivered. He pulled her closer, her breasts against his ribs and her stomach against his hips. Her kiss alone had him half-hard, and he felt a tiny spike of jealousy that she'd learned how to kiss like that from Draco.

Thinking the man's name had him looking up to meet grey eyes, and Harry froze when he saw that Draco had pulled off the black shirt and stretched out on the bed. Even in the dim light, he could see the pale scars scattered across Draco's chest, and his cheeks went hot with old regret and shame. Draco looked down at himself, trailing one finger along a scar that curved under his flat nipple. "Snape tried to heal them with Pomfrey's help," he said. "But turns out that dittany is much more effective when you're not frantically attempting to get the hell out of the infirmary before anyone can get your shirt off." He glanced at his left arm.

Harry looked as well. He couldn't stop himself. The Dark Mark burned into Draco's forearm was broken and faded with the years that had passed, but it was still there. Still recognizable. He swallowed and turned away from Hermione's hands. "I-I-I, maybe. I think. I shouldn't, um."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind, her hands splaying over his stomach. Harry laid one hand on hers, head bowing to look at their entwined fingers. "Just Harry," she said, her cheek against his spine. "You're just Harry. He's just Draco. I'm just Hermione. Tonight, that's it. That's all that matters. One night, Harry."

She let him go, and when he turned to look over his shoulder, she'd already crawled into the bed. She lay beside Draco, his arm over her waist, his fingers toying at the buttons of her shirt. Harry looked at them, really _looked_. He saw the affection they had for each other, and when she lifted her head to smile at him, he saw the affection Hermione had for him. It hurt how much he wanted to be cared about for himself. Just Harry. Just one night. Just them.

He rushed for the bed before he could change his mind, dove into it and clambered up to fasten his mouth on Hermione's, teeth clacking together. "God, Potter," he heard Draco mutter over Hermione's muffled giggle. "If that's how you do it, no wonder you can't keep a girl."

Harry snapped his head up to growl at Draco, but Hermione had already turned to her husband and pulled him to her. Draco kissed her, his hand flat over her stomach. They kissed slow, like that was the only thing they had plans for that night and intended to make it last.

Harry watched with his mouth half-open. Hermione's fingers twined through Draco's hair; Draco's hand slipped under her shirt and rucked the material up to her ribs. They kissed deep, tongues meeting and twining. One of them moaned softly, and it took Harry a moment to realize the low pitch meant it had been Draco. With a shuddering exhale, Harry stretched out beside Hermione, mirroring Draco's position. He put his hand on Hermione's bared stomach and bit back a startled noise at the heat of her skin. Hermione released Draco and turned to him. She pulled off his glasses and handed them over her shoulder to Draco, then slipped her hand around the back of his neck. She drew Harry down and kissed him.

Harry concentrated, copying the kiss he'd just watched. Hermione made a quiet, pleased sound and opened her mouth to let him in. He kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth. Judging from the tension of her fingers on his nape, Hermione was enjoying it rather a lot, and Harry made a note to test this slow, delicate kissing the next time he had a date. Seemed to be working a far sight better than his usual method. He silently told Draco off for being right.

Hermione took his hand and slid it under her shirt. Harry stretched his fingers between her breasts, a little surprised she wasn't wearing a bra, then he remembered he'd interrupted them. He shook himself mentally and cupped her breast but bumped into Draco's hand over her nipple. He muttered an apology into Hermione's mouth and moved to the opposite side. Hermione's nipple was upright and stiff, and she moaned when he rolled it in his fingers. She tugged at his hair. "Harder." He jerked back, startled, his head snapping up. Hermione whimpered and pouted at him.

Draco chuckled as he unfastened Hermione's shirt, exposing her breasts. "No, really, Potter. Harder. Like it a bit rough, don't you, Granger?" He dipped his head and bit the side of her neck. Hermione stretched and smiled. She arched her back, pushing her breasts up. Draco spread his hand over her breast, then took her nipple between his fingers and rolled it hard. Hermione hissed, wriggling between them, both arms up over her head to grab the slats of the headboard. Draco twisted her nipple, pinched it, pulled it, and Hermione let out a long and rolling groan. Draco smiled. "More than a bit rough."

Harry blinked, but copied the action, and Hermione bucked with a shriek. She tightened her grip on the headboard, pleading under her breath. Draco shifted and lowered his head, and Harry followed suit immediately. They both fastened on her breasts, sucking at her nipples. Harry glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Draco glancing back at him. They both grinned around Hermione's nipples, and both closed their eyes to focus as her hands came down to cradle their heads to her chest.

Harry shifted to his side to relieve the pressure on his cock, and then Hermione's fingers were running down his chest to press against his zip. She rubbed him, stroked from root to tip, and hooked her thumb in the waistband of his jeans. "Off," she demanded. "Clothes off."

Harry sat up without a second thought and snickered at seeing Draco also up on his knees. "Always did snap to the second Hermione gave an order," he said as he tugged his jumper over his head.

"She hasn't changed on that score," Draco said. He slid off the bed and shoved his trousers off his narrow hips. Harry averted his eyes, staring at Hermione's breasts, and Draco snorted. "You were on the Quidditch team, Potter. You've seen dicks before, I'm sure. Even ones that weren't yours."

"Didn't spend a whole lot of time looking _goddamn_ , Malfoy." Harry choked as he turned to look. He gaped, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. He'd never given thought to what Draco might be packing, but that.... _That_ wouldn't have crossed his mind even if he had. He couldn't figure out how Draco even managed to walk with that in his trousers.

Hermione laughed, her hands stroking up her ribs to knead at her breasts. "That was about my reaction the first time," she said as Draco crawled into the bed beside her and stripped her to her knickers. She pursed her lips and blew a kiss at her husband, who grinned and waggled his brows at her. "The Malfoy vaults hold some impressive family jewels."

She crooked a finger at Harry and pointed to the lacy thong she still wore. "Your turn," she said. "And you have to get those jeans off, too." Harry looked at her and flicked a glance at Draco, raising both shoulders in a gesture he hoped conveyed the 'you want me to follow that?' sense he was under. Hermione tugged on her nipples and lifted her hips. "C'mon, Harry. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, I know that."

Harry stopped with his fingers hooked in the sides of her knickers. "Wait, how do you-- how have you--"

"We spent _months_ camping together and you think I never got a look?" Hermione waggled her brows and pushed his hands down to encourage him to remove her knickers. "I looked, Harry James Potter. I definitely looked, and I definitely approve. Now get to it or Draco's the only man getting shagged tonight."

Harry shook his head, Hermione's leering smile making him laugh, and tugged her knickers down to her ankles. He dropped them over the foot of the bed and stood to strip down. He stumbled a bit, trying to get his jeans over his shoes, but finally managed to get properly naked, though with both hands cupped over his stiffening cock. He returned to his place beside Hermione and moved his hands away from his groin as she clucked her tongue in command. Draco sat up to have a good look, then snickered and lowered his head to Hermione's breast. "Well, Granger, if I had to share you, at least you picked someone decent."

"Wouldn't accept anything less," she said. She ran her fingers through Harry's hair and pushed at his shoulder. Her leg brushed against his and Harry looked down to see her spreading them apart. Draco hooked her ankle with his foot and drew her leg between his, the muscle in his thigh tensing as he pulled. Hermione made a quiet, strangled noise and her hips rocked on the bed. Tentatively, Harry tried the same action, to hold her leg wide and pinned in place, and Hermione let out a low moan.

"Told you she likes it rough," Draco muttered around Hermione's nipple. He slid his hand down her stomach and over the dark curls of her mound, then gave her thigh a sharp smack. Hermione yelped, arching her back, and moaned again. She grabbed at Draco's hair and pulled his head up to catch his mouth in a deep and sloppy kiss.

Harry could hear the wet slide of their tongues and it made his cock throb. He rubbed against Hermione's hip, trying for some friction. Hermione wriggled one hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his length. Harry stilled, looking up to her face.

She had her eyes locked on Draco's, and from their expressions, Harry thought they were communicating in that silent way that long-term couples always managed. He felt that tiny spike of envy again, but it was tempered with a deep pleasure for his best friend. She was happy with Draco.

Hermione lifted her brows and tipped her head. Draco cleared his throat before nodding. He rolled to Hermione's side and nestled in close, his breath stirring her hair. "Potter," he said quietly. "Go ahead."

Harry looked at them, his lip caught in his teeth. Hermione smiled and gave his cock a gentle tug. "Harry," she said, and the affection and friendship in her voice was enough for him. It was more than enough. He scrambled up and over her thigh to settle between her legs. He braced himself on both arms, hardly even noticing the press of Draco's stomach against the arm between him and Hermione.

Hermione smiled again and slid her hands down his sides. Taking his cock, she dragged the tip between the soft folds of her body. Harry gasped, his head hanging, at the slick warmth. When she tipped her hips and guided him in, he shuddered from the heat, the welcoming and gripping pressure of her internal muscles.

"God, Hermione," he mumbled.

"Word of advice, Potter," Draco said. "She's of the opinion that if you can talk, you're not fucking hard enough."

Hermione laughed, her entire body shaking beneath him. Harry lifted his head to see her wrinkle her nose up and give Draco a kiss. Deliberately, Harry thrust hard. Hermione jerked and moaned against Draco's mouth. She wrapped one leg over Harry's thigh and tensed to pull him in. "More."

Harry obeyed with another hard thrust. Pressed up onto his hands, he could see Draco's fingers moving across Hermione's breasts, could see Draco tugging and pulling at her nipples. He tried to time his thrusts to each pull and Draco apparently noticed. The tugging motions slowed, then Harry drove into Hermione and Draco pinched her nipple at the same moment.

Hermione tossed her head and shrieked, her face turning a dark scarlet. She wrapped one hand around Harry's nape and plastered the other to Draco's chest. "More," she demanded. "More."

Draco shifted back a few inches and Harry dropped to his elbows, shoving both hands beneath Hermione to grip her shoulders. He drove into her, each pump of his hips forcing a moan from her. He heard a soft sound and lifted his head just enough to see Draco leaning close to Hermione's ear, whispering to her. Harry couldn't hear the words, but from the writhe of Hermione's body beneath him, it had to be something filthy.

He felt his gut tightening and his bollocks drawing up. With a grunt, he shoved up onto his knees and locked his hands on Hermione's waist to pull her onto his cock. So, so close. He was so close. "Hermione," he gasped. "Are you--"

"Do it," she ordered, her nails scraping Draco's chest. "Just _come_ , dammit."

Harry shuddered and bent his head, giving himself over entirely to the heated, rolling feel in his body. The pressure tightened, tensed, twisted inside him, and he broke with a stuttered groan. He jerked free of her body and grabbed his cock, spattering white drops of come across Hermione's stomach and hips. He slumped back onto his heels, panting for breath. "I. You. Need?" he mumbled, gesturing weakly at Hermione and hoping she could understand him.

Draco did. "I'll take care of her." He pushed up onto his elbow and smiled down at his wife. "I always take care of her."

* * *

Harry thought he'd be able to sneak out of the house before dawn, but when he slipped into the kitchen, he drew up short. Draco stood at the sink, looking out the window with a pair of cups on the counter beside him. "Tea, Potter?" he asked without turning around.

"Er. Yeah. S'pose that would be good."

Draco pushed one of the cups across the counter and took the other. He sipped from it, still looking out the window. "Have a good night?"

Harry wrapped both hands around the cup and stared into it. Draco had been reluctant the night before, and Harry wasn't certain how he was supposed to answer. Would saying 'no' be an insult to Hermione? Would saying 'yes' get Draco angry? He settled for a quiet "Er".

Draco laughed without making a sound, his shoulders shaking. "You can say yes. I know Hermione enjoyed herself." He turned around and leaned against the counter. After a long sip from his tea, he met Harry's eyes. "I won't say thanks for fucking my wife, but I will say thank you for letting her give you something she felt you deserved. 'Just Harry'."

Harry swallowed hard and ducked his head. "Yeah. Well. She didn't have to, but.... But it was nice to be 'Just Harry' for a night." He blew on his tea and took a sip before looking up to Draco again. "You're a lucky man."

"I know." Draco's voice was quiet, but the corners of his mouth had turned up in a secret smile. He cleared his throat and shrugged, gesturing absently with his cup. "So why did you pull out? Not that she objects to getting it all over her, but she's on a potion if that was your worry. Or is it some personal kink?"

Harry flushed, heat spreading across his cheeks. "Dunno. It sort of felt like too much. One thing to shag a man's wife right in front of him. Coming inside her would have just been _wrong_."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "You're something else, Potter."

"That's what they tell me." He ruffled his hair back. "What were you saying to her? Couldn't hear you. Must have been pretty dirty, the way she was reacting."

"Not even close." Draco rubbed his thumb over his wedding ring with a quiet smile. "I was telling her that I loved her. That's what turns her on. Should have heard the way she screamed the first night I said that to her."

"If it was the weekend we were all at that conference in Madrid, I _did_. Those hotel walls were not thick."

The ceiling creaked and Draco looked up. "She'll be down for her tea in a couple of minutes. If you still want to sneak out, now's your chance. Otherwise, it's waffle day if you're staying for breakfast. Fair warning, I'm the cook."

Harry considered, then sat down at the table. "Think I'll risk it. Just this once."


End file.
